1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone accessories and more particularly pertains to a new telephone mouthpiece and earpiece cover system for helping protect a user from contact from germs on a telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of telephone accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, telephone accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art telephone accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,163; U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,171; PCT Patent No. WO 95/05723; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,639; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,063; PCT Patent No. WO 93/06697; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,382.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new telephone mouthpiece and earpiece cover system. The inventive device includes an earpiece cover attachment and a mouthpiece cover attachment. The earpiece cover attachment comprises a base having a plurality of holes extending therethrough. The front surface of the base of the earpiece attachment has an annular lip extending around the outer perimeter of the base of the earpiece cover attachment. The back surface of the base of the earpiece cover attachment has a perimeter wall defining a space adapted for inserting the earpiece of a telephone therein. The mouthpiece cover attachment comprises a top with a plurality of apertures extending therethrough. The back surface of the top of the mouthpiece cover attachment has an annular wall which defines a space adapted for inserting a mouthpiece of a telephone therein.
In these respects, the telephone mouthpiece and earpiece cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping protect a user from contact from germs on a telephone.